Hetalia: To Another World
by Moonlesscat
Summary: It was just a normal meeting until a portal wisked twenty of the nations away to another world. On that world they meet two strange girls with strange powers. But, will these strange girls help them work together? And what secrets do these girls hide? Find out in Hetalia: To Another World! Rating rose from T to M for future chapters. Please Read & Review! Criticism helps!
1. Strange World, Strange Girls

**Hi! It's me, Moonlesscat here! Anyways, I have a new story! EEP! *Dodges things thrown at her* I'm sorry but you have to hate inspiration! Oh and those with ? means that they will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Anyways, this story will include parings, cussing, blood, and other things.**

 **On to the OC's**

 ** _First OC_**

 **Information:**

 **Full Name: Lilly Lilie "Benica" (Pronounced: Lil-ly Lī-le Ben-nih-cah)**

 **Goes By: Lilly**

 **Nicknames: Sea lily, Searose,**

 **Age: 16**

 **DOB: May 20th, 2000**

 **Hair Color: Red with natural born Blond-Blond ombrés**

 **Left Eye Color: Teal**

 **Right Eye Color: Teal**

 **Skin Color: White**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes: Pasta, Potatoes, Tofu, pancakes, animals, Horror (surprisingly), anime**

 **Dislikes: Meat, tomatoes**

 **Fears: Blood, Guns, some dogs**

 **Allergies: Pumpkin (If eaten. Pumpkin seeds are okay but eating anything with pumpkin causes her to have an allergic reaction)**

 **Personality: She's friendly, and kind unless you hurt someone she cares about, then she turns violent, a bit clingy to Dianne**

 **Family and Friends:**

 **Parents: To be revealed**

 **Raised by: Elphaba (A witch) and Jaune (A gypsy), Kathleen (Dianne's mom) and Mark (Dianne's dad)**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Relatives: To be revealed**

 **Best Friend: Dianne**

 **Friends: Dianne, ?**

 **Crush/Love interest: Canada**

 **Rival: America, England and France**

 **Enemies: ?**

 **Others: She has magic powers (Will be explained later), she knows magic, she has two other 'personalities' named Breanne and Amalilly (Will also be explained later)**

 ** _Second OC_**

 **Information:**

 **Full Name: Dianne Elizabeth Streble (Pronounced: Dī-anne Ē-liz-abeth Strē-ble)**

 **Goes by: Dianne**

 **Nicknames: Mama, Mama Dianne, Miss Worldtraveler**

 **Age: 15**

 **DOB: January 26th, 2001**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Left Eye Color: Brown**

 **Right Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Color: White**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual Polythemus**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes: Pasta, Potatoes, Tofu, pancakes, Horror and anime**

 **Dislikes: Meat, tomatoes, cherries, pumpkin,**

 **Fears: Falling, some dogs, alligators, crocodiles**

 **Allergies: Penicillin (A type of medical pill), pollen and cherries.**

 **Personality: Kind, kinda hyper, unless you hurt someone she cares about then she turns violent, protective of Lilly**

 **Family and Friends:**

 **Parents: Kathleen and Mark**

 **Raised by: Parents**

 **Siblings: Two older sisters**

 **Relatives: Too many to name**

 **Best Friend: Lilly**

 **Friends: Lilly, ?,**

 **Crush/Love interest: None**

 **Rival: America, England and France**

 **Enemies: ?,**

 **Other: She has ADID (Attention Deficit Inattention Difference) and is insane (Insanity is good and crazy is bad, she often says), also has slight autism spectrum.**

 **On to the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

 ** _Canada's POV_**

"AHHHHH!" We all screamed. It was America, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Lithuania, Hungary, Austria, England, France, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Estonia, Kumajiro and I. What happened? Well, I'll start at the beginning.

* * *

 ** _Few minutes earlier..._**

We were all at England's place for a meeting. America was talking about a ridiculous plan about he thought he could stop global warming, everyone else was ignoring him and I, as usual, was being ignored as well.

"U-um, I have an idea," I told them softly. I, once again, was ignored. That was when the portal suddenly opened and we were all sucked in.

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

THUD! THUMP! "OOMPH! AH! OW! UGH! I broke a nail! AUGH! EEP! CHIGHI!" If you can guess who shouted about their nail, then you're most likely correct. It was Poland. If you guess that Romano shouted Chighi, then you're also correct.

We landed in the front yard of a beautiful two stories red brick house that had grayish black shutters. There were five windows on the top and four on the bottom.

"What is this place? Where are we? Iggy, did you do something?" America yelled.

"No, I didn't, you bloody git!" England exclaimed, "And I've told you, stop calling me that!"

"Canada! Are you okay?" Prussia exclaimed. He helped me up.

"I'm fine. Is Kumajiro okay?" I asked.

"Hungry!" My bear exclaimed. He was being held in France's arms.

"Here you go, Matthew," He gave Kumajiro to me. I thanked him and turned back to the house.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" England exclaimed. Then two girls came out of the house, talking to each other.

One of them had brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. She was wearing what looked like to be a light grey sleeveless shirt, a grey plaid jacket, and blue shorts. She also was wearing black boots.

The other girl had white skin, teal eyes, red hair with blond-blond ombrés. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of my flag and what looked like to be a chibi form of...me holding Kumajiro and my hockey stick?! I'm glad someone remembers me but that's kinda creepy. She was also wearing loose black yoga pants and black boots as well.

"-May have not worked, Lilly," The brown haired girl told 'Lilly'.

"But let's make sure because you never know!" 'Lilly' exclaimed. They then turned to us.

"Ohp, well, what do you know. It worked," The brown haired girl replied.

"U-Um, hi, I'm-" I began. They squealed, rushed over and hugged me.

"Canada!" They squealed.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles, my name is-" France began and the girls once again interrupted.

"You're France," The brown haired girl replied, "By the way, France, if you and/or England ever dare boss China around, Lilly and/or I will personally kill you and/or England."

The creepiest part? It was that she said all that with a smile. Then she looked at the rest of the Nations and said their names while looking at the rest of them.

"And you all are Japan, Russia, Lithuania, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Spain, Romano, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia and Estonia. Where's America? I could of sworn that I included him too."

"Hey! I'm right here!" He yelled.

"Ahhh! A ghost!" They exclaimed.

"I'm not a ghost, I'm America!" He yelled. Uggh, he can be so annoying sometimes.

"Oh, there you are, America," The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Um, what are your names?" Germany asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Dianne and this is-" Dianne began.

"I'm Lilly," Lilly continued.

"Hey, wait! How did you know our names?" America exclaimed. The way that they smiled was kinda creepy and unnerving to both America and England.

"There's an anime called Hetalia, and it's all about you guys. It's also how we're so good at history," Dianne replied.

"Who knew that learning could be so fun?" Lilly exclaimed. They laughed.

"Anyways, come on in. I bet ya'all are confused. We'll explain things inside," Dianne told us, motioning for us to follow them.

"Um, Lilly, is your hair naturally like that?" Italy asked Lilly. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Yes, yes it is," They replied.

* * *

When we went inside, they motioned us to go into the living room.

"Now, you may be wondering why and how you are all here. We will explain it all in due time. However, there are rules that we have here. You do have to follow them and you will and must. If you do not, there will be consequences. Got it?" Dianne told us. We nodded.

"Okay. Rule number one is unless we invite you to come in, please knock on all close doors. Rule two, if you need help on something or you're lost, please find one of us. Don't go randomly exploring without one of us being here. Rule three, England is not allowed to cook anything-" Lilly began.

"Hey! My cooking is fine!" He yelled.

"England, sit down!" Germany exclaimed. England growled but did what he was told.

"Danke Germany," Dianne replied. Germany nodded a, 'you're welcome,' before Lilly continued.

"Rule four, I can speak any and all of your languages, including Latin and Cherokee. If you have something that you want to say but don't want me to hear, it's best to not even think about it as there are cameras with audio everywhere in this house. Including the attic, storage room, closets and what not. Which leads to rule five, any damages done to the cameras, permanent and/or temporary, will cause us to have to watch you 24/7. Rule six, if you go outside please don't go into the woods unless one of us is with you. Rule seven, as we do not live alone, you have to follow rules that Mrs. Streble has as well. Before you ask, Mrs. Streble is Dianne's mother. Rule eight, please don't ask about my past. It's not something that I can share easily, as I ask that _all_ of you to please respect that. Rule nine, Dianne's parents are divorced so we, meaning Dianne and I, will switch houses every second weekend for three days, sometimes more. The most being four or five days. Rule ten, _no fighting is allowed_. There are exceptions but no fighting unless we say that you can. Rule eleven, we have guests over from time to time so behave. Even if you recognize them and don't like them. Even if you despise them, behave around them. Rule twelve, there will be things about us that you may not like but you'll be living here for awhile so you're going to have to deal with us. Rule thirteen, even if you don't like us, respect us. Please," Lilly finished.

"And that is all of the rules. Any questions?" Dianne asked.

"Anything else that we should know?" Romano asked.

"Yes. Dianne and I are very powerful. As in, we literally have a lot of power," Lilly replied, an ice rose forming in her hand.

"We, well mainly me, have a lot of enemies. So there will be fighting. If you see us fighting someone, don't worry about us no matter how badly injured that we may look. It's normal," Dianne continued.

"And no matter what we do, no matter how dangerous we seem, no matter what we say, please trust us. We're not here to harm you. We're here to protect you," Lilly finished.

"Why should we trust you?" England asked.

"…You don't have to but it is honestly the best choice for now," Dianne replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We're sorry if we seem suspicious but please trust us and trust us when we say we mean you no harm," Lilly continued.

"Two question, how did you get us here and why us out of everyone else?"

"To answer your first question, England, Lilly and I have magic like you," Dianne answered.

"To answer your second question, that will be revealed in dued time," Lilly replied.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"Until we deem you ready to go back," Lilly replied. We didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions.

"How about we get to know each other by playing a game now?" Dianne asked.

"What's the game?" America questioned.

"Two truths and one lie. Everyone knows how to play the game right?" Dianne replied.

"No," Germany answered.

"Okay, the game is simple. One person tells two true things about them and one lie. Everyone has to guess the lie. If someone gets it right first, they get to go next. If nobody gets it right, then the person has to go again. Get it?" Dianne explained.

"Yes," We all replied.

"Good, how about Canada starts," Dianne suggested.

"U-Um, okay. Um, I once battled Weidingo, I love hot chocolate and I have maple syrup and pancakes everyday for breakfast."

"Pancakes," Lilly replied.

"Pancakes," Dianne exclaimed.

"Pancakes," America replied.

"Weidingo," Everyone else exclaimed.

"Pancakes, everyone. Pancakes," I answered, "and since Lilly got it right first, she goes next, right?"

"Right! Anyways, I'm afraid of blood, I'm allergic to eating pumpkins and I hate strawberries."

"Strawberries," Dianne.

"Afraid of blood," Romano and I.

"Pumpkins," Everyone else.

"Stawberries. Love them. Can't get enough of them. Your turn, Dianne. Sitting this one out."

"Allrightly, I killed a man before, I hate guns and I have magic."

"Magic," England.

"Killed a man," Romano.

"Killed a man," Italy.

"Guns," Everyone and I.

"Romano got it first, never killed a man. I use a different type of magic, England."

"Che. I'm a leader of a mafia, I like tomatoes and I drink wine a lot."

"Wine," Italy.

"Mafia," Everyone and I.

"Mi Fratello got it right," Romano answered.

"You're in a mafia?" Everyone exclaimed except Lilly and Dianne.

"Yeah, so what bastards? Deal with it,"

"What kind of Mafia is it?" I asked.

"Huh? Why, it's a mafia! What do you mean about what kind of mafia is it?" Romano exclaimed.

"I...I've heard rumors of a mafia that was kinda different than the other mafias. It's a worldwide mafia called the Yoriori Mafia. Instead of like ordinary mafias, they help out the governments. According to the rumors, their leaders are younger than the majority of the members. They're like, I don't know, a secret service agency..." I replied.

"Che. It's the type of mafia that you hear on the news," Romano answered.

"Veh, it's my turn! I like pasta, I'm a fast runner and Turkey is my friend!"

"Turkey," Germany replied.

"Turkey," Everyone except for Lilly and Dianne.

"It was Turkey. He's a jerk to mi Fratello. Germany, you're next!" Italy exclaimed, hugging Germany.

"Err, I..." Germany mumbled. Lilly quickly whispered something into his ears and he looked a little shocked, "I'm still a little scared around Canada, I have a fear of rats and I don't always drink beer."

"Fear of rats," America guessed first.

"Your slight fear of mon peti Canada," France replied.

"Kesesesese, beer brother, beer!" Prussia. I went with the beer too. The other's went with either beer or his slight fear of me.

"Fear of rats," Germany answered, "That was the lie. I still remember how Canada and his people fought in the world wars. America, you're next."

"Okay! I actually eat veggie burgers, I have a pet snake and I never read 'The Raven!'" He exclaimed.

"Veggie burgers. There's no way a git like you would eat that," England scoffed.

' _Hoe..._ ' I thought. No one except me can insult my brother like that!

"You've read 'The Raven,' before," Russia guessed.

"Same," I replied.

"Snake," Italy and Romano answered.

"I agree with my big brother," Belarus replied. The Baltic Trio, Poland and Ukraine nodded in agreement. Everyone else agreed with either England or two of the Italy brothers.

"England, you were WRONG! I actually eat veggie burgers a lot. You just couldn't tell the difference. And I do have a pet snake. Her name's Libby. Russia got it right. 'The Raven,' happens to be one of my many favorite classics. Who's the git now?" Lilly, Dianne and I ended up bursting out laughing. The other nations looked at us weirdly.

"What? It's funny!" Dianne exclaimed. England rolled his eyes and muttered something that none of us heard, "Oh, fuck you."

England almost choked, "What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Oh, fuck you,' Got a problem?"

"Why! I never heard of a young woman such as yourself say such vulgar language!" England exclaimed.

"Well, something that you should know, England. I never gave a fuck. And I never will. I'm not an ordinary 'young woman,' as you say. I'm different. Lilly and I, here are actually very special."

* * *

 ** _Lilly's POV_**

"Well, something that you should know, England. I never gave a fuck. And I never will. I'm not an ordinary 'young woman,' as you say. I'm different. Lilly and I, here are actually very special."

That was true. Dianne and I are very special. Not that everyone else isn't special. We're...a different type of special. A special that one _shouldn't_ mess with. A dangerous special.

"Let's continue, Russia is up next. Right?" Dianne asked. I nodded.

"Okay. I remember meeting a boy when I was a young nation, I'm quite protective of certain nations, even micronations and I don't hug a lot of people."

"Hugs," Lithuania guessed quickly. Russia's sestrias and the other two Balistics agreed with Lithuania. Ahhh...love. I knew Lithuania was in love with Russia. I was often known for reading both a person heart and mind. Except for Dianne and I, everyone else guessed different.

"Lithuania got it right," Russia replied.

"I was raised by wolves, I defeated Prussia and I don't worry very much."

"Worry," Latvia guessed first.

"Kesesesese! You never defeated the awesome me even once!" Prussia exclaimed, jumping up. Then was kicked in the stomach. Courtesy of Dianne. Prussia groaned.

"New rule, when talking or something like that, there will be no yelling. At all. Got it?" Dianne replied, dangerously.

"Yes ma'am!" Someone exclaimed. Italy, most probably.

"Bruder! Are you okay?" Germany exclaimed. Prussia groaned again.

"I'm fine, West!" Prussia grunted.

"Right and you don't have a bruise on your stomach. Here, let me heal it," I replied. I put my hand on the bruise and muttered some Latin words and the bruise disappeared.

"Y-Tu magicae?" Canada and America exclaimed. I nodded.*

"vv, Ale ayv."*

"What language was that?" England exclaimed.

"What they said or what I said?" I asked.

"What you said," England replied.

"That was Cherokee. A-One of my friends taught me how to speak the language. Dianne tried but because of her ADID it was harder for her to pick it up. She still learning though."

"Can we continue the game please?" Austria asked. We nodded.

"Being raised by wolves," Germany.

"I, like, totally know that you worry a lot so I agree with Latvia," Poland replied.

"You worry too much," Estonia exclaimed. Everyone guessed the same.

"Latvia gotten it first,"

"What was it like, being raised by wolves?" Dianne asked. Dianne loved studying animal behaviors. Especially since she has this aura that made animals calm around her.

"You like wolves?"

"Yeah, me and Lilly both! We even got to pet a wolf."

"Really? I thought wolves don't really let anyone pet them."

"T-Another friend of ours was raised by wolves as well," I replied. I almost did it again.

* * *

 _ **Dianne's POV**_

"T-Another friend of ours was raised by wolves as well," Lilly replied. She almost said their names again. If anyone found out before we told them, they wouldn't trust us. Well, they'll start to hate us and we can't have that...

An idea popped up in my mind. I tapped Lilly's shoulder and motioned her to follow me. We left the room without them noticing, letting them continue their game.

"Lilly, I was thinking, what if we ask the, well, you-know-whos to come here? So that they can, you know?"

"I like that plan. When?"

"When they get used to being here. So maybe, a month or so? Just to get them to trust us more."

Lilly agreed.

* * *

 **America's POV**

I noticed that the two girls leave the room, more silent than my brother's footsteps. I motioned to Canada and we followed them.

"Lilly, I was thinking, what if we ask the, well, you-know-whos to come here? So that they can, you know?" I heard Dianne tell Lilly.

"I like that plan. When?" Lilly replied.

"When they get used to being here. So maybe, a month or so? Just to get them to trust us more." Dianne answered.

Lilly agreed.

"We should head back before they noticed that we're not here," Dianne exclaimed. She and Lilly turned to head back. We secretly went back to our seats before they noticed us.

"I like ponies, I'm good at sword fighting and my favorite colors are neon colors," Poland exclaimed.

"Ponies," Dianne replied.

"Ponies," Lilly answered. Everyone went with different answers.

"Dianne got it right first," Poland replied.

"I have ADID, I sleepwalk a lot and my favorite animals are cats,"

"ADID," France.

"Cats," Germany.

"Sleepwalk," Lilly.

When we all said our answers, Dianne answered.

"Sleepwalk, I've only sleepwalked once. I was walking down the stairs, fell asleep and the next thing I knew, I was three steps from the floor. I never knew how I did it," Dianne replied, "Your turn, Lilly."

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

"Your turn, Lilly."

"Ahem, I have a question though. What is ADID?" England asked.

"ADID is short for Attention Deficit Inattention Disorder. It affects the brain and makes it harder on the person to pay attention to whatever they're doing. ADID is a type of ADHD. ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. The three types of ADHD are Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder aka ADHD, Attention Deficit Inattention Disorder aka ADID and Attention Deficit Impulsivity Disorder aka ADImD. However, some say Differences instead of Disorder because, really all it is, is a difference and not a disorder. In fact, without ADHD and the others, we wouldn't have the knowledge or even some of the entertainment that we have today. Get it?" America replied.

Except for Canada, Dianne and I, everyone stared at him in shock. When he noticed, he blushed.

"I know someone who has ADHD. That's why I know so much about it," He answered.

"Anyways, Lilly. It's your turn," Dianne exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, right. I'm afraid of dogs-"

BOOM! Something had exploded.

* * *

 **England's POV**

BOOM! Something had exploded. We all ran to the source, including Lilly and Dianne. We saw a boy, about the age of seventeen through eighteen, standing where the front door used to be. He had blackish-brown hair and tan skin, he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, black trousers(?) and black shoes. He was also holding a...is that a chainsaw! There was something white with orange eyes surrounding him. What were those?

The boy chuckled, "Well, well, well, Dianne, finally prepared to meet your doom?"

He looked up at Dianne, his now identified hazel-brown eyes glaring at the young girl. Then he looked at me. His hazel-brown eyes glaring at me almost if he was piercing through my soul. I was frozen in place.

"Looks like there's a wizard...well, isn't this more fun? I get to kill a wizard _and_ my target!" He laughed.

"Stay away from the wizard. He's under my protection," Dianne calmly exclaimed, "And so are the rest."

He looked at her and growled, "Fine. Looks like I'll have to take care of you first!"

He leapt at her and...BAM! He was pushed back by something blue. That's when I saw that magic was emitting from her hand.

But...why? Why didn't I feel her use her magic? Why couldn't I felt her using magic? Is it because...No, it couldn't be! They're all extinct! We've made sure of that! It...can't be, can it? No! There's no way it's possible! Stop thinking it! She's just a child who can use a different type of magic! That's all it is! She even said it so herself! Besides, if she was, then she wouldn't have fought to protect us. That's all it is. They just go by different names, that's all...

BOOM! I was snapped out of my thoughts to see that Dianne had been thrown into the dining room wall. He threw a dagger at her, hitting her heart, then he turned his back on her and look at me. I was frozen with fear as he took out a dagger and aimed at me. But it never reached the target.

I looked up to see that a blue shield had protected me. His dagger was broken. No, had been shattered.

"That was a fail. If you were aiming to kill me, you would of failed," A voice rang out. We turned to see that Dianne was alright! As she spoke, she walked toward him in a calm and collected voice, "I'd give you an A for effort but an F for making six fatal mistakes. One, your first fatal mistake was not finishing off the job. Don't just throw a dagger at someone's heart and assume that they're dead. Two, your second fatal mistake was that you didn't drain my energy. Or rather, not enough of it. I still had enough power to rejuvenate myself. Three, you underestimated how much power I had. Four, you also underestimated how much control I had over my power. Five, you thretened to hurt someone that is under _my_ protection. And finally, the six most fatal, you did something unforgivable. _You scared my friends!_ "

He squeaked and ran away. She turned to Lilly.

"Lilly, could you please make sure England is okay?" She asked, "I need to call our friend."

"Hai, bosu!" Lilly replied, doing the one-handed salute.

"And please don't call me bosu," She told Lilly as she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

I went up to my room and closed the door. Picking up my phone, I drew my unlock pattern and called him. I waited until he answered the phone. I heard a groan.

"Dianne, do you know what time it is over here?"

"It's 3 A.M. You've been woken up earlier. Anyways, that's not why I called you. I've called you to tell you that _they've_ been attacking again."

"You mean-"

"Yes,"

"Are _those people_ there?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Tha explains the code words. Have you _those people_ about us?"

"No, not yet. I want to wait until _they're_ adjusted to being here and then I'll tell _them_. Lilly and I agreed that _it_ will be in a month. You should update everyone else about this."

"You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No," I lied.

"Dianne," He replied, in a warning tone, "Don't lie to me."

I sighed, "Okay, he got my heart. But other than that, I'm fine. Besides there's a more serious thing I need to tell you about. They're not going to be after just me now. The person who attacked saw Arthur. _They_ know. _They_ know there's a wizard here under _my_ protection," I sighed, "I'm worried...and scared. I don't want to lose someone that I care for, again."

"Calm down, sorellina. How about I send her over? They don't know about her, do they?"

"No. You should know me. I don't tell people about you unless, you know."

He laughed, "Right, sorellina. Ti amo, sorellina."

"Ti amo, fratilino."

I hung up.

"You guys can come in, you know."

The door opened and they all walked in, guiltily.

"Sorry, Dianne," America apologized.

"You should be," I glared at them, "Who's idea was it to earslavdrop on me?"

"It was mines," England admitted. I blinked.

"Trust issues?"

"Yeah." Slap! He covered his mouth.

"I dun't blame you. Not very many people trust me when they first meet me. I dun't blame them either."

"Ehh? Why not?" Canada exclaimed. I flopped down on my bed and laughed.

"Once people know the truth about me, about who I am, what I can do, they get scared of me. I honestly don't blame them. I'm a little scared of myself as well."

"Why would be scared of a sweet girl like you, mon peti?" France asked, "Even if you are a little terrifying."

"Because of how much power I have, how much I can contain. It's…terrifying."

"Terrifying as in how?" Romano scoffed.

"Terrifying as in I could kill you all right here and right now and you wouldn't be able to come back to life. Terrifying as in I could destroy everything on Earth and in space. Terrifying as in I could reset life itself. And I could do it all with just a few words, just a few actions."

"Wow. That's…deep." Spain replied.

"So, if you have trust issues or you're scared of me, I don't blame you."

I was suddenly hugged. I turned around to see that it was Italy.

"It's okay! So what if you're incredibly powerful? You still got some good friends like Lilly!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Italy."

"That's good and all but you should be taking a nap right now, Dianne," We turned to see Lilly by the door, "Using that much power wears down your stamina. And you know how Teacher would react if he found out that you didn't sleep after using that much power."

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep. I'll sleep."

Everyone else left the room and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

I closed the door after everyone left and turned around.

"Who's Teacher?" Germany asked.

"He's our teacher. He's the one who helped us learn how to control our powers. Without him, we might of not been able to become who we are today. I can't really tell you any more dued to privacy. When he visits us, you can ask more questions about him. If you want to ask anymore questions about her, I suggest that you wait until Dianne wakes up."

"What are we supposed to do while we wait?" Belarus asked.

"How about I give you a tour of the house?" I replied. They agreed.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here. Tell me what you thought in the reviews below! Also, I have a challange for you. I want you to:**

 **-Guess who Teacher is.**

 **-Guess what type of magic user Dianne is**

 **-Guess what type of powers Lilly has**

 **-Guess the names that Lilly was about to say**

 **And answer these questions:**

 **-Who are the _they_ that England is thinking about?**

 **-Who was the person on the phone?**

 **-Who are the _they_ Dianne was talking about?**

 **-Why do you think Italy asked if Lilly's hair was naturally like that?**

 **Chao~!**

 **Oh and before I forget,**

 **Y-Tu magicae? Means You are magic? (Latin)**

 **And**

 **vv, Ale ayv means Yes, yes I am. (Cherokee)**

 **And**

 **Hai means Yes (Japanese)**

 **And**

 **Bosu means Boss (Italian)**

 **Also, I used Google Translate for Latin, so don't be afraid to tell me if it's wrong in the comments. I used a website (That I forgot the name of) for translating Cherokee and I remember the last to because of anime. Also, that question mark after the word trousers means that I don't know if England calls them that or what.**


	2. Meeting Lillic and some secrets revealed

**A/N: I'm back! With a new chapter! And so far, nobody reviewed the last chapter but I got a lot of viewers...Come on, guys. I need feedback! Tell me what you like and didn't like about the story! I'm trying to make this fun for everyone. The questions and guess who/what thing is to get me to see what you think is going to happen. It's not hard and you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to bite your head off if you guess it wrong or if you don't like something about the characters. Just give me your opinion. Also, I don't own Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium.**

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms. Hearing scratching at my bedroom door, I opened it up to see my cat, Spencer, was scratching the door. Spencer came in and jump'ed on my bed. Spencer is my black-and-white long-haired tuxedo cat with beautiful gorgeous emerald green eyes.

He meowed, wanting me to pet him. I smiled and petted him. He started purring. My phone started to buzz and I picked it up. It was a text message from her.

' _I'm here now,_ ' It read. I sighed, went downstairs and opened the front door.

"Hey, Lillic!" I exclaimed. Lillic looked almost like Lilly. The only difference was that Lillic's eye color was a violet-amythest-lillic purple and that Lillic had a lighter skin color than Lilly. She was reading a book with her reading glasses on. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, a white lab coat, white socks and black high-tops. I went to give her a hug when she interrupted me.

"No hugs." I frowned. I turned to face the other side of the hallway.

"Lilly! Lillic's here!" I yelled. I heard stomping, lots of them. Lilly and the others came from the basement, I'm guessing tour of the house.

"Lillic!" She squealed. She jumped to hug her but Lillic moved out of the way.

"No hugs," She repeated.

"Owwwn…" Lilly groaned, lifting her face up. Her nose was slightly bleeding. Lillic sighed and handed her a handkerchief.

"You're a real big idiot," Lillic grumbled.

"No I'm not," Lilly whined, taking the handkerchief.

"Ahem," We heard from behind us. It was England who was trying to get our attention, "Could you please?"

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Lillic. Lillic, this is-" I began.

"I know. I'm not an idiot like you two," Lillic interrupted, ignoring our cries of 'Hey!'

Lillic sighed, closing her book, "My name is Lillic. Their teacher is my father and he also taught me as well."

She turned to England and pointed her book at him, "I am also now your bodyguard. Don't even think about complaining. I'm your bodyguard whether you like it or not. Believe me, it'll be the best thing for you and put everyone's minds at ease. You're being targeted by those people that attacked just a few hours ago and only Dianne can defeat them while Lilly defends you guys. I know that you think that you can defend yourselves against these guys but you can't. They're more powerful than you and know more magic than you."

"Okay Lillic, that's enough," I exclaimed. I then turned to Lilly, "Did you show them where they were going to sleep?"

"No. Lillic interrupted that part of the tour," She replied.

"Everyone," I got their attention, "We almost forgot some important things. Bedrooms."

I motion them to follow me. We went upstairs and went to the computer/storage room closet. I clicked and turned what used to be a light setting. We heard gears clicking and both Lilly and I smiled. Once the gears stopped clicking, I slid the ex-closet door open and there were stairs leading down. I motioned them to follow me down.

"It's like Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium!" America exclaimed. Lilly and I giggled. We turned around and we were there.

"These will be your rooms. Your flags will indicate which is your room. There are extra clothing for you in the drawers and closets. If you need anything, just ask. There are three hidden passes, one which leads to my closet, another to the basement and the third leads to a safe place, they're all labeled inside the passes. And yes America, this was based off of Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. Any questions?"

* * *

 **Italy's POV**

"Um..." I wanted to ask Dianne some questions but I was afraid to offend her.

"What is it, Italy?" She asked.

"Who was that boy? Why was he after you? What did he mean by that you were his target? Why did he try to attack you and England? What were those things surrounding him?"

Dianne looked to her right and sighed. She motioned us to follow her. We went to a room with lots of couches.

"Please sit down," She asked us. We all did. She sighed and began, "That boy...he's someone that doesn't like me. He was after me because of the so-called leader of his. Because of his leader, I became his target. Why he attacked England, well, because England's a wizard. That boy's and I's kind don't mix well with wizards. Wizards hate my kind. And a majority of my kind hate wizards."

She looked down and I could of sworn I saw a tear fall, "I, however, don't. That's…one of the reason why he attacked me. I...wanted to patch up our relationships with wizard-kind. For both of our kind's sake. And those things surrounding him? They're called Akuratios-"

"Evil light?" Canada interrupted, "Ah, eh, sorry."

"It's okay. But yeah, that's what they mean."

"Is that why you brought me here too?" England asked.

"One of them. It's because you have more voice in your world of Wizards and Witches. That makes you more powerful in influencing their choices. But you're right. I need your help England. Will you take it?" She exclaimed.

"I…I'll think about it. But I won't hold any promises," Answered England. She smiled slightly.

"Any other questions you have?"

"Just one," Canada replied, "How much of our secrets do you know?"

"All of them," Dianne and Lilly answered in sync.

"By the way. Canada, America is bulimic. So, ya'all should watch what not only what you say about him but what you say around him. Because I have _zero_ tolerance for bullying," Dianne exclaimed. Then Canada started yelling at his brother.

"WHAT the hell, Al?" He yelled, "You should of told me that you were feeling this way! You've could of talked to me about it!"

Alfred was then smacked on the back of his head.

"Boy, same goes with me too! If you were bulimic, you should of told us!" England exclaimed.

"He didn't tell you because he lost his trust in you two long ago," She replied, pointing to France and England, then pointed to Canada, "And he didn't tell you because he didn't want to burden you."

Canada hugged America and told him, "You'll never burden me."

"Also another reason why you're here. I'm here to help you guys patch up your relationships with each other," Dianne told us.

* * *

 **Lillic's POV**

We heard the door open and slam close. The Nations all jumped.

"That's just Dianne's mom coming home from work," I told them. We all left the room and went downstairs.

"Hi mom," Dianne greeted. Dianne's mom had darkish tan freckled skin, short dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and a slim figure with a pot-belly. She wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt, tan jeans and black heels.

"Hello, hun. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good mom, but, um," Dianne replied, "America, Canada, England, Lillic, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Russia, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Japan, China and France are here. Before you ask, they never been to this world before. And I've already laid down the ground rules."

"Oh. Okay," She answered. The Nations came out from the hallway.

"Hello, my name's Germany. My human name is Ludwig. I'll apologize early for my brother and his friends ruckus," He introduced himself. Dianne's mother, Kathleen, shook his hand.

"Hello Germany. My name is Kathleen. There is no need for you or anyone to be formal with me. And my daughter causes enough ruckus herself so I know what to deal with."

"Mom!" Dianne exclaimed, blushing, "They didn't need to know that!"

Kathleen laughed.

"Hi. My name's Prussia! But my human name's Gilbert! The little yellow bird is mein awesome friend Gilbird! I'm Germany's awesome big brother! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"Hello Prussia. Now, I know from Dianne that Gilbird can't die, I still want to tell you to be sure that you don't get too close to the cats especially Clarabell because they'll see him as a snack," Kathleen replied.

At that moment, Clarabell tried to pounce on Gilbird but Dianne grabbed the bird before the fat cat could get him. Yes, Clarabell is a fat cat. She is a long fur, calico cat with orange-brownish eyes. A fat cat...A greedy and fat cat. Well, she lost _some_ weight from when I last visited.

"Nice try velcro butt," Dianne teased. Gilbird chirped and nuzzled her to say thanks then flew back to Prussia.

"At least Spencer doesn't do that," Lilly replied.

"Gilbird! Thank Gott you're safe!" Prussia chirped, then he turned to Dianne, "Thanks! I don't know what I'd do without him!"

"Hi! My name's North Italy or Italy for short! My human name's Feliciano Vargas! Do you like pasta?" Italy exclaimed.

"Hi Italy. Pasta is good but if anyone likes pasta in here, it's Lilly and my daughter," Kathleen answered.

"I'm France. Moi's human's name's Francis Bonnefoy. Lilly told me of your divo-Hurk!" France began but was kicked in the crotch from behind him. Courtesy of Dianne. Who was now sprouting a demonic aura.

"Don't even think about it, you little perverted frog," She growled.

"Sorry about him. This isn't his first time hitting on someone," England told Kathleen, "My name is England. My human name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet such a gentleman," She replied, shaking his hand.

"Hi! My name's America! My human name's Alfred F. Jones! Do you like hamburgers?" America exclaimed.

"Hello, America. Yes, I do like hamburgers but Dianne, Vanessa, Lilly and Lillic are vegetarians so don't expect to find many real meat products," Kathleen answered.

"Ma, he'll eat vegetarian food too. I told you this before," Dianne told her.

"Who's Vanessa?" Canada asked.

"My sister," Dianne replied, "I'll introduce you to her later."

"Hi, my name is Canada. My human name is Matthew Williams. It's nice to meet you, Kathleen," Canada introduced, shaking Kathleen's hand.

"I can see why Lilly has a crush on you, Canada. You are just as cute as the girls say you are," Kathleen answered. Lilly and Dianne blushed redder than the reddest tomatoes.

"He wasn't supposed to know that!" Dianne and Lilly yelled. Canada blushed.

"Am I really that cute?" Canada asked.

"According to them, yes, yes you are," I answered. The girls blushed redder.

"Lillic!" They yelled.

"Konechiwa, my name is Japan, my human name is Kiku Honda," Japan greeted.

"Konechiwa, Japan. It is nice to meet you," Kathleen replied.

"It is nice to meet you too Streble-san."

"Hi, my name's China. My human name is Yao Wong. Do you like cute things, aru?" China asked.

"I like cute things but if anyone like cute things the most-"

"MOM!" Dianne yelled, blushing. Kathleen laughed, "Say one more thing and I throw something at you."

Kathleen continued, "Dianne had gotten a Hello Kitty blanket and she never wanted to get rid of it. It's so cu-"

POOMF! Dianne threw a pillow, blushing ever redder.

"MOM! STOP BEING SO EMBARRASSING!" She yelled. Her mom threw the pillow back and glared at her. She was about to say something when I interrupted.

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

I could feel Lillic's aura from behind me.

Uh oh...

There's something you should know about Lillic. Don't argue in front of her. She hates yelling as much as I do. While I would start crying, Lillic would get angry.

The room was pretty chilly now so I went to the nearest person and hid behind them. It was Italy. Italy seemed to understand and he hugged me. My tears were threatening to fall down. I hated the arguments and yelling.

"Both of you," Lillic cutted through, "Quit it before someone gets hurt."

They stopped before they even started.

"Sorry about that," Dianne apologized to the Nations.

* * *

 **Liliic's POV**

"Please continue to introduce yourselves," I replied.

"My name is South Italy or Romano for short. My human name is Lovino Vargas," Romano politely introduced himself.

"Hello, Romano. It's nice to meet you," Kathleen greeted.

"Hola! My name's Spain and my human name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo!"

"Hello, Spain. Lilly, my two daughters and I once went on a trip to your's, Italy's and France's country. The girls now often joke about living in Europe now," Kathleen replied.

"Oh. Did you guys like it there?" Spain asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Yeah, but I rather live in the country of England. Gotta love the rain," Dianne replied.

"You see, Dianne loves rainstorms. She once even opened her window during a rainstorm and fell asleep listening to it," Lilly told them, giggling at the memory. Dianne blushed and smiled.

It wasn't a fake smile like I usually saw but rather a real rare smile. I internally smiled and made a mental note, 'Ask Papa to use the memory room,'

"You like rainstorms, Dianne?" Italy asked, smiling.

"Si!"

I hid a smile of mines in my book. I missed the old days...

I was too deep in thought, remembering the days when we were young. I didn't even hear the rest of the introductions. I only snapped out of my thoughts when Lilly shook me on the shoulder.

"Lillic, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I answered, monotone.

"Okay," She replied.

* * *

 **Italy's POV**

 _'I wonder...Could this Lilly be the same Lilly? No, there's no way. But Lillic…It could be possible, since she's here. Then this could only mean that this Lilly could be my-'_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Romano.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"What were you thinking about?" Germany asked.

"Pasta!~" I lied.

* * *

 **Romano's POV**

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked my brother. He smiled.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

"What were you thinking about?" The potato bastard asked.

"Pasta!~" He lied. Of course he was lying! He's my brother! I know when he's lying! I bet he was thinking about the girls. I don't trust them. I'm nice to girls but those three are...how should I say it, off? Yeah, they seem off of it.

I don't trust Lillic the most. Her eyes remind me of _Him._ That sneaky asshold bastard. Her hair also reminded me of _HIM_. The one who hurted my little brother. I glanced a glare at her. I just felt like I couldn't trust her.

* * *

 **Germany's POV**

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Pasta!~" He exclaimed.

 _'Of course,'_ I thought. I gave a small smile at Italy's innocence. He was cute. Then I noticed Romano give a slight glare at Lillic.

My brain told me not to trust Lillic but my heart had said otherwise. I would usually go with my brain but something told me to go with my heart.

I just…don't know what to think...

* * *

 **England's POV**

After I had introduced myself, I had been in deep thought. There was something off about these girls. All three of them had some powerful magic within them, that I could tell.

Lilly was the least suspicious but I still felt something was off with her. Her's was the least powerful but she still contained a lot of power.

Lillic was the next up that list. It was loads more powerful than Lilly's but yet weaker than Dianne's.

Dianne's was the most powerfulest. Like she had said earlier, he powers were like world-ending type of powers.

But…Why would she be hiding what magic user she is? Is it because of what she said earlier? But the only kind of magic user that we don't get along with was-No! I can't think that! They're extinct!

Besides, I saw so myself. Scotland had been right. _They_ were not to be trusted.

But something told me that even if she was one of _their_ kind, I should trust her. Because she's different.

But different how?

Why won't she tell us what she is?

Is she scared? Or is she waiting for the right time to reveal it?

* * *

 **America's POV**

After I had introduced myself I glanced at England. He was lost in thought. Then I glanced at Canada. He too was lost in thoughts. Finally, I glanced at Dianne.

' _How did Dianne know about my...Eating Disorder?_ ' I thought. Why did she reveal it when we've only known each other for a day?

Why? Why? Why? Why? So many questions and things ran through my head.

Ugh, my head needs a break.

* * *

 **Canada's POV**

I had finished introducing myself when I ended up thinking about something that Dianne and Lilly had said.

When I asked how many of our secrets they knew, they said all of them…

How? We're literally in an another world. How would they know? How?

Then there's Lillic...How much does she know about us?

This is all too confusing…I want to go home...

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

I could feel all the tension and confusion coming from the Nations…

Hmmm...maybe I'll explain a little bit more to them.

After they finished introducing themselves, I motioned them to follow me to my room.

* * *

When everyone was in my room, I closed the door, pulled down the blinds and closed my closet door. I then made my room soundproof.

"You're all wondering how do I know your secrets. When we told you that we watched Hetalia, that was only half of the truth. Canada, you remember the mafia that you were talking about earlier?" Canada nodded, "It is true that they're a type of peaceful government mafia but they're also a free mafia. They don't exactly follow all the laws. Or rather, we don't exactly follow all the laws."

I let that information sink into their heads before continuing, "Yeah. Lilly, Lillic and I are the leaders of that mafia. A free mafia, in case for those who don't know, is a mafia that runs freely and only follows the rules of their leader or in this case, leaders. The Yoriori Mafia is different. We may be a government-type mafia but they don't follow the government's rules, only mines. My Famiglia is full of people from your world, mines and one other."

"It's an interworld mafia," Lilly helped out, "The leaders from your world had asked us for help because they were tired of your constant fighting and arguments. Also cause of your constant threats of wars. Even if it's a prank war."

"Is that why we're here?" Japan asked.

"Yes," I answered, "And don't try to fake getting along because I can tell the difference between fake and real."

"I have a question. Why just us? Why not everyone else?" China asked.

"I asked the same question, China. They told me because you guys have the hardest time getting along with each other. That and you guys have more problems with each other than the other nations do with you guys or with the others."

"Man, our leaders sucks," America groaned.

"That they do," Prussia complained.

"Ya think I wanted to work with a bunch of idiots too?" I growled, "I wouldn't haved mind working with Canada and a few others but you two are so fucking ungrateful and not only that but you two hide too many fucking secrets from your own families! Like Prussia, you hide the fact that you still blame yourself for everything that went wrong even the things that you couldn't control! And you, America, are hiding the fact that you self harm every single damned time someone insults you!"

Oops, said too much…

* * *

 **America's and Prussia's POV**

Fuck...

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

Crap...

* * *

 **Canada's, France's, England's, Spain's and Germany's POV**

They WHAT!?

* * *

 **Lillic's POV**

Really, Dianne, really? First day and you already mess _something_ up. _How_ are you considered the world's best therapist again? _And_ best secret keeper?

* * *

 **No POV**

"America..." Canada, France and England growled.

"Prussia..." Canada, France, Spain and Germany exclaimed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL US ANYTHING?" They yelled.

"For Prussia, it was probably not only because of his insecurity issues but also because he didn't want to be considered weak by not only his only family member but also by his only three best friends. I can only blame Germania's neglect and abuse of Prussia for not being 'Good Enough' in that asshole's eyes," Lillic spoke up, "And as for America. France, England, think about it. All of the things you've said to America was the reasons he lost his trust in you guys. Canada, as his younger brother, he didn't want you to worry about him. You've already done so much for him. You've been the reasons he keeps fighting."

"If you guys just fucking think about it, you all don't even know the first fucking thing about each other," Lillic continued.

"Oh really?" Romano tested, "Then what is Canada's brother's favorite thing to do?"

"America's favorite thing to do is hanging out with Canada but America also loves to read to the orphans at the orphanages. After World Meetings, G8 meetings and/or meetings with his bosses, he'll sneak out and go to orphanages after orphanages reading to the kids. After that, he'll help the workers clean up and put the kids to bed. He's commonly known as the kids favorite reader. The only other person who he told is Canada. Japan knows because he saw Alfred ask a worker if he could read to the kids," Dianne answered.

"Oh and Romano, don't test us. We know your secrets and we're not afraid to reveal them," Lilly replied. He scoffed.

"Oh really?" He exclaimed.

"You hate Germany because he looks like Germania and Germania killed your asshole of a grandfather. You hate him even more because he is related to that shithole of a father. And you're afraid that Germany will do the same thing that Germania did to your grandfather to your brother. However Germany isn't like Germania. Germany actually hates his father for neglecting and abusing Prussia. If anything, Germany would rather kill himself than let Italy die or be harmed in any way, shape or form. That, however, doesn't soothen you. You're afraid of loosing your brother because you don't want to be alone. 'He and Seaborga are the only two that love me,' you think. But that's where you're wrong. Spain loves you too. You also have Canada and many others who want to be your friends but you're afraid. You're afraid that if you open up your heart, you'll be called weak. So you hide your true feelings behind a mask. But you're afraid because the mask is cracking. It's breaking apart, showing who you really are. You're afraid that you'll be alone with no one to help you nor love you, not even guide you through it all. All the pain, all the hurt, all the sorrow. You're afraid. But what you're afraid of the most is opening up your heart and loving someone other than your brothers because you don't want to get hurt again. You don't want to be betrayed again. You don't want to cry alone again-" Lilly began.

"Shut up! You-Don't act like you know me! You don't know me!" Romano yelled but they didn't back down.

"But Romano, cheer up. You still have hope that one day you can open up your heart and love again. Hope that _I_ didn't have," Lilly continued.

"You have courage to fight for just one more day, praying for just a little longer, for just one more day before you'll give up. Courage that _I_ had lost years ago," Dianne picked up.

"You also have bravery to not stay in the past and keep moving on and living for the future, to be able to speak up and stand up for yourself. Bravery that I hadn't had for years," Lillic continued.

"You just need to listen," They replied at once. Romano just stared.

' _How did they know all of that?_ ' He thought.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do me next! Do me next!" Italy exclaimed, "Can you guess all my secrets?"

Dianne and Lilly laughed.

"Alright, alright. Fine Italy," Dianne giggled. She smiled.

"You're secretly a mafia boss in the same mafia as Romano and Seaborga. You're a great sword fighter but you only fight when someone you care about is hurt. Your nickname is the Italian SwordDevil and your white flag is actually a sheath for your sword. You once took out an entire army in WWII with nothing but your rage and sword, thus earning you your nickname. You pretend to be weak because you're scared of your friends leaving you if they knew how strong you really are. You're stronger than most of the people in this room but you pretend to be weak. Your friends won't leave you behind because you're strong. You once defeated Turkey because he messed with Romano by using nothing but a bow and one arrow. Also, you like being with Germany because you're secretly in love with with him. But you won't admit it to anyone because you're afraid that Romano will injure or kill Germany," Dianne replied. Italy blushed.

"Speaking of which, Romano, put the gun away. I'd rather _not_ deal with a panic attack," Lilly exclaimed.

"How did you even know that I had a gun?" Romano questioned.

"Magic muterfucker," Lilly answered.

"Panic attack?" Ukraine asked. Lilly sweatdropped.

"Ah, did I say that?" Lilly laughed nervously then her expression sadden, "Yeah, I have panic attacks when I see guns and/or blood. It's because I have PTSD. I had it ever since I saw my adopted parents murdered literally right in front of me. Ever since that day, I lived with Dianne and her family."

It was 'surprisingly' Russia who hugged Lilly.

"It's okay now, Malyshka. I know what it's like to lose someone you loved. But you have a great friend who looks after you."

"Group hug!" Dianne exclaimed. Almost everyone joined the group hug. Lillic, Romano and England didn't. Until Dianne grabbed them, "You too, you three."

"Gwah! No!" Lillic protested. She struggled to get out but failed.

"Hell no!" England and Romano exclaimed. They too, failed to get away.

"Mmrg," They groaned. Lilly and Dianne laughed.

They broke their group hug when they heard banging on the door. Dianne opened the door and they saw an older version of Dianne minus the glasses and hearing aids. She also had a more tan skin and was skinnier than the younger girl.

"Oh. Hi Vanessa," Dianne greeted.

"Dianne, you went into my room last night. I heard you. You also took a few of my stuff that I had. Where are they?" Vanessa growled. Dianne was confused.

"What are you talking about, sis? I was never in your room," Dianne replied.

Lillic put her book down and quietly walked next to Dianne.

Vanessa growled and grabbed Dianne's wrist which caused Dianne to yelp in surprise.

"Yes you did, you little brat! I heard you! Don't you dare lie to me!" Vanessa yelled.

Vanessa raised her hand to slap her. Dianne closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see that Lillic had caught Vanessa's wrist.

"Vanessa, do I need to remind you of the theat that my father made? That he'll take Dianne away from this hellhole if you dared to ever hurt her and/or Lilly _ever_ again? Just because he's not here doesn't mean that you can get away with whatever you want. And since I'm not my father, I would beat you up to a pulp right here and now. But I won't," Lillic exclaimed, each word growing colder and scarier than the last.

Lillic let go of Vanessa's wrist and Vanessa left to her room, slamming the door. Kathleen came up and sighed in relief when she saw Lillic glaring at Vanessa's door.

"I got it," Lillic replied. Kathleen nodded and went back downstairs. Dianne closed her door, fell down and sighed in relief.

"You good?" Lillic asked. She nodded and curled up into a ball, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Lillic sighed, "Obviously you're not fine. That bitch. I'll make her pay one of these days."

"No!" Dianne suddenly exclaimed, "Besides, it's my fault that she's like this-"

Lillic had enough.

She took her book and...

BAM!

She hit Dianne on the head with said book.

"Ow! Lillic!" Dianne whined.

" _Don't_ you _dare ever_ put yourself down or _even think_ of putting yourself down!" Lillic hissed. Dianne slightly smiled.

"Thanks Lillic," She replied. Lillic scoffed and lightly blushed.

"Idiot. I only did that because Teacher hates it when you're depressed. It's an RPG game to make you happy," Lillic grumbled. Dianne and Lilly laughed.

"Whatever you say Miss Tusundere," Lilly giggled. Lillic blushed a bit deeper.

"What?" Someone exclaimed, confused. Lilly, Lillic and Dianne turned to them. Lilly and Dianne giggled.

"Equivalent Exchange. I call them idiots and they call me that stupid nickname," Lillic explained.

"Oh," England replied. Then there was a knock on the door. Dianne unlocked and opened the door. It was Kathleen.

"Hey hun, I'm going to my workout class and I'll make dinner after that. Is there anything that you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Pasta and noodles. Pasta-Pasta and not that crappy pasta with cheese," Dianne answered.

Kathleen sighed, "That takes a long time to make-"

"I'll clean my room while you're at your workout classes if you make em," She bargained.

"Deal," Kathleen replied and left.

"Wow. That was my first, and probably last, time I saw a child bargain with their parents to clean their room if their parents make what they want for dinner," America exclaimed. Dianne giggled.

"Would you like to learn the art of bribery and bargaining, young grasshopper?" She giggled.

"Oh, yes. Please teach me how, oh young and wise master!" America dramatically exclaimed, "No, seriously. Teach me how."

"I will. If you help me clean my room," Dianne answered then turned to Lilly and the other Nations, "That means you too. Unless you don't want dinner."

 _'Wow. Dianne even bribed the Nations to help out,'_ Lillic thought.

"Lillic, you have to help too unless you don't want dinner," Dianne exclaimed. Lillic mentally groaned and helped the girls with the laundry.

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

The Nations and the three girls plopped down and sighed after finishing. Kathleen came into the room just then and saw the clean room.

"I'll keep my end of the bargain because you did," Kathleen told them, "Looks like he was good for something."

"You and Vanessa only ever fight Teacher because you two keep provoking him, mom," Dianne exclaimed.

"Now, now. We don't want to start a fight with each other, do we?" Lillic growled, a black aura surrounding her. The two backed down, "Good."

Vanessa came by just then, "Mom, David said that he's coming over for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Kathleen replied and Vanessa left. Kathleen turned to Dianne, "Dianne, how many guests of yours are there?"

"Plus Lillic would equal twenty-one and since David's coming over that would equal twenty-two. Since there's usually four of us, that would total up to twenty-six plates," Dianne answered.

"Okay, I think we have enough plates."

* * *

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Vanessa opened it and a young boy came in.

"David!" Vanessa exclaimed and hugged him. David returned the hug.

David had short dark brown hair, brownish-blue eyes and pale skin. He wore black glasses, a light blue short-sleeved polo-shirt, black jeans with a black belt and black shoes.

Dianne went out of her room and above the little area where the hallway was, the girls and Nations following.

"Hey Vanessa," He replied. He saw Dianne, Lilly and Lillic. He smiled and greeted them, "How have you been, girls?"

"Hey David!" Dianne greeted. Lilly just waved while Lillic ignored him, "Warning, we also have guests over. Twenty of them."

"Oh, okay," David replied.

"Warning, one of them is a perverted Frenchie. So beware and watch out for your butts," She and David laughed, "But, no, seriously, watch out for him."

"Oh, so is he bisexual like you three girls?" David asked.

"Yep," She answered.

"Onhonhonhon, you three girls are Bi?" France exclaimed.

"And there he is," Lillic growled.

"Yes we are," Dianne answered, growling, "And get yo hand off my arse before I chop 'em off and serve 'em to America."

France immediately recoiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Your British-Country accent is showing again Dianne," Lilly exclaimed.

"Yes we are and France, I already have a boyfriend, Lilly likes Canada and Dianne perfers mens with a mustache or no facial hair at all. Also, their teacher aka my father is very overprotective of them to the point that if you even _think_ about touching us in any so much of a wrong way, he'll kill you," Lillic explained.

"Yeah you're so not my type," Dianne exclaimed.

"What kind of girls do you prefer then, though?" France asked Dianne.

"Big boo-"

"DIANNE!" Lillic scolded. David laughed.

"We'll leave then," He replied and both he and Vanessa left.

"Now you can continue," Lillic told her.

"Big boobs that are as big as her heart. Long hair. Loving personality. Dominant and rough when in bed. Likes-" Dianne was once again interrupted.

"Dianne, you should stop. I think he gets the point now," Lillic interrupted.

"But you didn't let me get to the good part!" Dianne whined. Lillic pointed to France, who was trying not to have his nose bleed, "Oh. Whoops."

"The type of girl that you're describing sounds a little like a mix of my sisters. I hope you're not thinking of hitting on my sisters, now are you? Because that would be unfortunate, ufufufufu~" Russia exclaimed, a dark aura surrounding him. Lilly, Lillic and Dianne, despite the the said girls sweatdropping, didn't even look the at the least bit phased.

"Russia, relax and calm down. I ain't gonna hit on 'em. 'M not that type of girl anyways. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ukraine likes Estonia. Estonia likes her too. And I'm not the type of person to stand in the way of love unless I have a damn good reason to," Dianne answered. That answer seemed to calm Russia. Then he turned to Ukraine.

"You like Estonia?" He asked. Ukraine blushed and nodded. He then turned to Estonia, "Treat her well, da?"

Estonia nodded.

They came downstairs and the Nations plus Lillic ate in the family room while the rest ate at the table.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

After they ate dinner, the Nations with the three girls went back upstairs while Vanessa and David watched TV. Kathleen went to her bedroom and watched the news. The Nations and girls chatted awhile until Dianne yawned.

"Dianne, you should be asleep. Go to bed," Lillic told her, "And don't complain. What would he say if my father saw you awake when you should be asleep?"

Dianne has a terrified smile as she thought about it, "Good point. Guten Nacht, then."

After that, everyone went to bed, not knowing the surprise that they were going to get the next day…

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here. Tell me what you thought in the reviews below! Also, today's challenge is the same as the last chapter's because no one answered any of them last chapter, but with added questions. I want you to:**

 **-Guess who Teacher is.**

 **-Guess what type of magic user Dianne is**

 **-Guess what type of powers Lilly has**

 **-Guess the names that Lilly was about to say**

 **-Guess who the 'Him,' and 'HIM,' Romano was thinking about**

 **-Guess why Romano doesn't trust the three girls**

 **-Guess why Lillic's eyes flashed a demonic scary red before returning to their ordinary colorful purple**

 **And answer these questions, all in the reviews:**

 **-Who are the _they_ that England is thinking about?**

 **-Who was the person on the phone?**

 **-Who are the _they_ Dianne was talking about?**

 **-Why do you think Italy asked if Lilly's hair was naturally like the way it was?**

 **-When Italy was thinking about Lilly and Lillic, what do you think the last word Italy was going to 'say,' before Romano interrupted his thoughts?**

 **-Why did Germany have a feeling that he should listen to his heart and trust Lillic?**

 **-Why did only Dianne, Lilly and Italy notice that Lillic eyes change from their colorful emotionless purple to the demonic scary red and back?**


	3. The 2nd Players are coming to Town

**So…Hi. My last chapter was over 6,000 words. Needless to say, I finally got the second chapter up after I kept repeatedly losing parts of the chapter that I typed up. Yeah, I don't have these prewritten. I come up with what's going on as it's goes on. In fact, all my stories are like this. Which is why my updates are kinda generally slow compared to some of the other authors on here. Anyways, enough of my talking. Let's get this chapter started! (Damn, this one's over 8,000 words)**

 **Also, I don't own any of the references (or names of cereals) in here. They belong to their original owners. I also don't own the songs, they too belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, if you want to know what the girls would sound like if they were in the anime, for Lillic think Raven from the _orig_** ** _inal_ Teen Titans, for Lilly think of a quiet Kentucky girl without the ridiculous country accent (Because that's not what we sound like at all, seriously) and for Dianne think Female America. But not that loud.**

 **PS: Tell me if you find any references!**

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

We're finally here. Don't worry, my little girls. I'll save you...

We'll save you...Dianne.

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

I felt shaking and woke up to see my mom. She was holding out my morning pill and some water which I took. Dued to my ADID, I have to take pills to help me. They're prescribed, of course.

So, yeah. I take my drugs…That was a joke. In case there are people out there who didn't get it.

"I'm going to go to work, honey. I'll be back around 4:30," My mom told me. I nodded in response. She left the room and I laid back down...only to feel a body. I immediately ran out my bed and turned around…to find that _Lilly_ had been sleeping in my bed with me. _Not like that, you perverts!_ Ugh, _anyways_ , I tried to wake Lilly up by shaking her. It didn't work.

Oh well, time for Plan B! B for Boobies! I groped her boobies, causing her to squeal.

"Gwahh!" She screamed as she woke up. I snickered.

"Come on, let's go wake the Nations."

She smirked, "Can we use _that_?"

I smirked, " _Ja_."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We covered our ears and, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"GWAG!" 1. America

"BLOODY HELL!" 2. England

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARU?!" 3. China

"CHIIGII!" 4. Romano

"GERMANY! WAH!" 5. Italy

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! THIS IS SO NOT AWESOME!" 6. Prussia

"ROMANO!" 7. Spain

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 8. Germany

"WHO'S USING THE AIRHORN?!" 9. Lithuania

"WHOEVER IS USING THE AIRHORN, BETTER STOP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" 10. Latvia

"LAAATVIAAA!" 11. Estonia

"FACE MY BLADE OF WRATH" 12. Japan

"I WILL SLICE YOUR HEADS OFF WITH MY ARROWS IF YOU WILL NOT STOP!" 13. Canada

"WHO DA HELL?!" 14. Poland

"WHOEVER'S DOING THIS SURELY MUST WANT TO DIE!" 15. Russia

"WHOEVER'S ANNOYING BIG BROTHER WILL DIE!" 16. Belarus

"GWAH! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" 17. France

"PIANODREAM!" 18. Austria

"FRYING PANGLE!" 19. Hungary

"...Morning already?" 20. Ukraine

20 Nations up. We stopped and snickered as they came out of their rooms. They glared at us.

"GOOOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" I sang. Nora's personality must be rubbing off of me. Lilly and I laughed.

"Fuckin' Americans," England growled. We laughed again.

Latvia threw a book at us, hitting me in the face. Everyone except Lilly, Lillic and I stared at him in shock.

" _Never ever do that again or sing that stupid goddamned song ever again_ ," He growled.

"Oooh, looks like someone's feisty side is showing~" I giggled. He growled again but this time it sounded more like a wolf's growl.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Don't talk to me again until I've had my daily dosage of coffee," He snarled and went upstairs.

"But Latvia, doesn't coffee stunt your growth? I thought that you didn't want to stunt your growth even more?" I teased, earning another book to the face. I took the book off and laughed as Latvia yelled at me to shut up.

"Well, that," Lithuania began.

"Was strange," Estonia finished.

"Since when does Latvia drink coffee?" Russia asked.

"Ever since he drunk his first cup of it," I answered.

"But I've never seen him drinking coffee," Russia exclaimed.

"He usually drinks it before you wake up," Estonia replied.

"I guess I'll have to tell my mom to buy more coffee than usual," I noted.

"Speaking of coffee, I remembered when one of our teachers drunk more than three cups of coffee when he was woken up before like 8 or something. He was a grumpy puss," Lilly exclaimed, laughing.

"He's more worse than Dianne and her sodas," Lillic exclaimed, jumping down from the ceiling.

"Hey!" I yelled, then thought about it, "Well, yeah, that's, it's true. But still."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we get breakfast?" Lilly replied.

"Yes we should," I answered.

* * *

When we all headed to the kitchen, Latvia was already there and drinking coffee.

"You can eat whatever you want to eat for breakfast. Except the chocolate brownies bites. Those are mines, put them back, America. And Canada, no pancakes. We don't have a mix nor do we have the ingredients needed. And besides, my mom doesn't let _anyone_ use the stove while she's gone. Not even my teachers," I told them. The brothers groaned and pouted, "Sorry boys but that's the rules."

"Rules are unfair," Canada _whined. He whined._ Usually it's America that whines. But goddamn it! He's so _adorable_ when he's whining!

"Oh my God, Canada, stop being so adorable!" I begged him. America bursted out laughing.

"I know, right? Too adorable!" Prussia exclaimed. We gushed at how adorable Canada was.

"I'm not adorable. I'm a manly man," Canada growled. Al, Gil and I stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right!" I exclaimed.

"You're so adorable even when you're angry, Birdie!" Gil laughed.

"By the way, Gil, how _did_ you come up with Mattie's nickname?" Lilly asked. Prussia snorted.

"Canada was playing a hockey game against someone and when his team shot a goal, he was called out on a foul and he shouted and cussed at the referee and then flipped the bird to some idiot who said something stupid to him. That's when I came up with the name 'Birdie'" Prussia explained. France gasped.

"Matthew! I did not raise you to be that way!" France exclaimed, horrified. Lilly and I laughed at his expression.

I turned to Latvia and asked him, "Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

"No, I don't usually eat breakfast. I'm usually busy," He replied. Lilly and Lillic stopped, paused at what they were doing and backed the fuck up. I stared at him for a few minutes.

"You...don't eat…breakfast?" I slowly exclaimed.

"No. It's not really that important of a meal-WOAH!"

"LATVIAAAAA!" The other two Baltics screamed. I had sat him down in my chair, placed a bowl of Double Chocolate Kraves, with milk, in front of him and gave him a spoon.

"Eat," I commanded him. Scared shitless, he did so.

"You know, if you two have told me this earlier, I could've made him eat breakfast. It's considered the most important meal of the day," Russia told Lithuania and Estonia.

"Like, as if! You would probably just have shoved your stupid poisonous food down his mouth!" Poland exclaimed.

"Russia, do you mind if I could borrow your pipe? I would like to shut a certain Polish dick up," I asked Russia politely, my scary pitch black aura surrounding me.

"Sure," He replied, giving me the pipe.

"Well, you're fucked dude," Lilly told Poland.

"It's probably best if you run," Lillic replied, reading her book. Poland took her advice and ran.

* * *

After eating breakfast, and beating up Poland, I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Me wanna go back to bed," I yawned, "Maybe after a nap, I'll give you guys a tour of the room you're all staying in. There's more places in your rooms y'all might of not seen yet."

I was up two steps the stairs when I heard something.

' _Click, click, click._ ' It went. Eyes widening, I realized what it was.

" _Get down!_ " I shouted, jumping over the railing and shielding England, who had been by the stairs.

 _BOOM!_ Another explosion. Pieces of the wooden door and glass door shot in random directions, some of it went and lodged itself in my back.

"Geyack!" I coughed. Some blood fell out from my mouth and onto England's shirt.

* * *

 **England's POV**

I was waiting by stairs, wanting to ask Dianne a question when she paused going up the stairs. Her eyes widened.

" _Get down!_ " She shouted, jumping over the railing and shielding me.

 _BOOM!_ Another explosion. Pieces of the wooden door and glass door shot in random directions, some of it went and lodged itself in her back.

"Geyack!" She coughed. Some blood fell out from her mouth and onto my shirt.

"Dianne!" Lilly and Lillic exclaimed.

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

I heard Lilly and Lillic call out my name.

"You okay?" I asked England.

"You're the one who's bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"'m fine, you?" I asked.

"No, you're not fine!" He yelled. I took that as a yes and stood up to look at my attacker. I pushed my glasses up.

"Let's begin," I told the boy who broke my doors. I dodged a knife that was thrown at me. The smoke cleared, revealing a tall and tan boy with black and messy hair and piercing amber eyes. He wore a white tank-top, blue jeans and black high-tops. The Akuratios surrounded him. I took out my sword.

He ran at me with a knife and I dodged, causing my glasses to fall off. He kneed me in the stomach, the impact causing me to fall back a bit and drop my sword, which slid in front of Japan. I tried to hit his face but he blocked me and caught my arm, flipping me over. I landed on my back, the pieces going in deeper. I screamed at the pain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He smirked. He stabbed my arm before I had time to react. Then he stabbed my other arm. The screams I made were music to his ears. I got up and tried to choke him. He bit my arm and pushed me off and stabbed my left eye. Then my legs. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and cried.

I saw that Lilly and Lillic were in shock and unable to move. They were scared. I couldn't blame them. They were afraid of blood. Lilly was trying to call out his name but the sight only scared her. I knew I had to do it for her.

"Luciano!" I cried. He was about to stab me again when another knife hit his. In lightning speed, a black blur picked me up and carried me and gently put me next to England. Then a blue shield was set up. A brownish blur shot some knives at him while the black blur took out the Akuratios.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone landed in front of me. Everything was red and watery. I blacked out for a few moments and when I came to, the battle already done and I was on the couch in the family room.

* * *

 **Italy's POV**

"Luciano!" Dianne cried.

He was about to stab her again when another knife hit his. In lightning speed, a black blur picked her up and carried her and gently put her next to England. Then a blue shield was set up. A brownish blur shot some knives at him while the black blur took out the Akuratios.

'Lu...ciano,' I mentally thought.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Allen landed in front of us.

'Lutz, Kuro, Klaus and Allen are here too.'

Then Oliver, Louise, Matt, Zhou, Issac, Torin, Lavis, Edin, Flavio and Anthony came out and either attacked the boy with Luciano or attacked the Akuratios with Kuro and Allen.

'They…They're protecting her. I knew that they were good people. But how did they know each other?'

"Lutz, can you hold up the barrier? I'm going to help Dianne," Klaus exclaimed.

"Sure," Lutz answered.

"England-" Klaus began.

"No," England growled.

"Italy-" He didn't need to say anymore. I held Dianne down as he pulled the knives out of her legs, "Check her pulse."

"It's normal," I replied.

"That's not a good thing," Klaus took out bandages and wrapped them around her legs tightly.

"We'll have to let Luciano do the rest. He's better at that part than I am," Klaus told me, "I don't want to damage her nerves."

"Why is her having a normal pulse not good?" Germany asked. I knew why I always liked him. He, like me, didn't hate the 2nd Players like some of the other nations did.

"It's because for a normal pulse of her kind is faster than a normal person pulse," Klaus answered.

"Why is it normal for her kind's pulse to be faster than a regular person's?" America asked. That was why I liked America. The reason was the same as Germany's.

"To identify her? I don't really know," Klaus replied, "It's just is."

Soon, the things were gone and the boy disappeared. That was when Luciano took over.

* * *

 **Dianne's POV**

"Dianne," A familiar voice called out to me.

"Is England...okay?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, he's okay," He answered, "I'm going to pull the knife out, okay? I need you to keep your eye open so I won't mess up and make it worse. It's going to hurt a lot and there's going to be a lot of pain. Can you be a brave girl and handle that?"

"Yes," I told him. He pulled the knife out and I gritted my teeth.

"It's done. Amalillic, it's up to you now." There was a flash of light and everything was clear again.

"Don't get up just yet. We still need to get the shards out of your back," He told me, "You'll need to lay on your stomach."

I groaned as I laid on my stomach, "Mm, hurts. Luciano, it hurts."

"I know, hun. Just bare it. She's going to start pulling them out now. Do you want me to hold your hand?" Luciano asked. I nodded. He held my hand, letting me squeeze it.

He began to sing to me like he usually would when Lilly and I would ask for him to sing to us.

(Safe and Sound by Me VS Gravity version)

 _Luciano:_ **I remember tears streaming down your face**

 **When I said, "I'll never let you go."**

 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"**

 **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Don't you dare look out your window, darling.**

 **Everything's on fire**

 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**

 **Hold onto this lullaby**

 **Even when the music's gone**

 **Gone**

I began to sing along with him.

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **La, la (la, la)**

 **La, la (la, la)**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

 **La, la (la, la)**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **You'll be alright**

 **Come morning light,**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound...**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh**

By time we finished singing the song all the shards were pulled out from my back, medicine was on the wounds and they were bandaged up.

"Anything else hurting?" Amalillic asked.

"M' ribs," I told her. Amalillic sighed and using her powers, she took an X-Ray.

"You cracked that rib…again," She explained. I groaned, "Stay still. I'm going to set it."

I was still as I could possibly be. After a few minutes, she was done.

"I'm done. You can get up now," She told me before reverting back to Lillic. I sat up and saw that some of the Nations were there. I groaned a bit and motioned for all the Nations to come in.

"Now, I know y'all are probably wondering how do Lilly, Lillic and I know the 2nd Players. Please sit down and I'll explain," I motioned for them to sit down. They did, "But before I explain, I want to clear up some things. Lillic is Lutz's and Luciano's biological daughter. Luciano is the 'mom,' in case you were wondering. I'll explain how later. Yes, Luciano is also the one that Lilly and I call Teacher. He and the 2nd Players taught us how to fight."

"Anyways, Amalillic, the one you saw Lillic as before, is a type of demon. Not an evil demon but just an ordinary demon. Lillic also has one more part to her. A spirit of a sort name Brelyn. You will know the difference between the three by looking at Lillic's eyes. When they're red but she still has her red and blond hair, that's Brelyn. When her hair is black and eyes are red, that's Amalillic. Lilly is like that too. Amalilly, demon with same appearance as Amalillic. Breanne, spirit of some sort, same as Brelyn."

"The other two will take over the girls when they see a large amount of blood or if they'll see a gun. The reason why is because they're, as in Lilly and Lillic, afraid handheld guns and large amount of blood. Lilly has PTSD from seeing her adopted parents getting killed by a man with a gun. Lillic's isn't as frightening to some people but she saw her uncle's arm torn off when she was around the age of ten. Which is why Lilly asked you, Romano, to not take out your gun."

I was interrupted by Lutz, "You did what?"

"Lutz," Luciano and I warned but he ignored us. He grabbed Romano's shirt and was about to hit him when Kuro grabbed Lutz's wrist.

"Lutz, calm the fuck down. We're not here to start another war. We're here to protect the girls," Kuro exclaimed then turned to Italy, "Feliciano, you can put your sword back now."

They turned to see that Italy had almost taken his sword out to defend his brother. Italy slid the sword back into the sheath. Lutz put Romano back down.

"Next time you take out your gun in front of my girls again, I won't hold back," Lutz threatened, growling then sat next to Luciano.

"Kuro, thank you," Lilly thanked him. Kuro smiled softly and patted her head.

"No problem kiddo," Kuro replied.

"May I continue now?" I asked. The Nations nodded, "Good. Now, this was a couple of years before Lilly's adopted parents were killed when we met the 2nd Players. We still don't know how but there was this evil scientist from my world that kidnapped both Lilly and Lillic. Again we still don't know how he got to Lillic's world. Anyways he had kidnapped them to experiment on them. The reasons why are unknown. But Allen opened a portal to my world and he and every 2nd Player here searched for them."

* * *

 ** _Flashback begin_**

* * *

 _Because my mom didn't want me to search for Lilly, I snuck out and saw them going into the woods so I decided to follow them. Unlike them, I knew my way around the woods. Lilly and I had often explored it when we were young. She left me a map of the woods, which I took with me. As I followed them, I made sure that they went on the right paths._ _I stayed unnoticed until I accidentally stepped on a branch. That's when they noticed me. They told me to show myself. Me being me back then, I completely freaked out and panicked._

"Don't kill me! I'm just a child!" I yelled.

"Oh, it's just a little human child," Oliver exclaimed.

"Aren't you a human too? And I'm not that little! I'm tall compared to the other children! Plus, you're shorter than me, so who ya calling little?" I shot back

 _That was Oli's and I's first fight._

"Who cares if she's a child? Or for the matter of facts, a human? What are you even doing here kid? The woods are usually dangerous for a little girl like you to be exploring in," Allen interrupted.

 _I told them that I had the map of the woods and I was the one who was leading them down the right trails. When they asked me how I knew what was the right trail, I simply said that there was a supposedly abandoned laboratory in the woods and that was most likely where the two were. Turns out, I was right. We kicked his ass and saved them but he disappeared. We didn't know where he went. But that wasn't the last of him._

 _Two years later when I was nine and the girls were ten, he hired a gunman to kill Lilly's adopted parents. Lilly saw it all. He would've killed her too but he didn't. I don't know if it's because it was the fact that Luciano and I ran in at that time or if he didn't want to kill children or hell if it was because he was hired only to kill her parents. Ever since then, though, she's been living with me._

* * *

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

"Why do you even trust these murderers?" Romano scoffed. The next thing he knew was that there was a knife at his throat and I was the one holding the tool.

"They're not murderers!" I hissed, "They're my family! My real family when my biological family wasn't! If it weren't for them, I would've been nothing but a tool for destroying our worlds! You should try to know their past before you judge them! And so what if they killed people? They never wanted to! You don't understand them like I do!"

Romano scoffed again, "Oh I think I pretty damn well understand them better than you, child. They're nothing but murderers, killers. There's nothing _to_ understand-"

 _'SLAP!'_ I had slapped Romano, the force of the slap caused him to fall on the floor.

"Yes there is! There's everything to understand! And if they're murderers, well then so am I! So are Lilly and Lillic! I would kill you right here, right now! But I won't. Because I made a vow. A promise. To never _ever_ kill anyone," I growled. He was surprised. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Allen.

"Okay, kiddo. That's enough," He told me. I sat back down next to Luciano.

"Hm, I guess that means that my theory was right," Japan surprisingly exclaimed. We all looked at him in confusion. He blushed, "N-Nani?"

"Your theory…?" I asked.

"W-Well, it's just that when I saw your sword, I saw that it was made by a skilled craftsmen but it was familiar. I saw that, 'To Dianne, From K,' inscribed in the sword. The only person who I knew that was able to make a sword that light but that strong was Kuro, which meant that not only you had to have known him but you'd have to be very important to him. Now my theory's been proven," Japan explained. Kuro and I blushed slightly.

"It was a gift that Kuro gave me. I got her for my twelfth birthday," I replied, "Her name is Jacixochitl or Moon Flower in English. Her name's from the Native American language." **(A/N: Its pronounced Jay-cee-oh-chi-til)**

"Just out of curiosity but why did you name your sword a Native American name?" Germany asked.

"Because I thought it was a beautiful name for a beautiful sword," I answered. Kuro blushed.

"Any other questions?" Lillic exclaimed.

"Well, what are all yours names?" Austria asked.

"Right. Not all of you guys know our human names," Luciano exclaimed, "Luciano Sicily Vargas. Italy's 2nd Player."

"Lutz Vargas. Germany's 2nd Player. And Luciano's husband," Lutz introduced himself.

"Klaus Berlin Beilschmidt. Prussia's 2nd Player and Lutz's brother," Klaus greeted.

"Kuro Honda. Japan's 2nd Player."

"Edin von Bock. Estonia's 2nd Player. Even though it sounds like Edwin, it's spelled E-d-i-n."

"Issac Braginsky. Russia's 2nd Player."

"Lavis Galante-Braginsky. Latvia's 2nd Player and Issac's adopted son." Poland was shocked when he heard that.

"Torin Braginsky. Lithuania's 2nd Player and Issac's husband." Poland looked like he was about to faint.

"Oliver Kirkland. England's 2nd Player."

"Louise Bonnefoy. France's 2nd Player."

"Flavio Venice Vargas. Romano's 2nd Player."

"Anthony Fernandez-Carriedo. Spain's 2nd Player and Flavio's boyfriend."

"Allen J. Jones. America's 2nd Player. Hit on any of our girls, I'll kill ya."

"Matt Williams. Canada's 2nd Player and Lillic's boyfriend. Hit on her or the other two, I'll kill you." France suddenly paled.

"And since my older brother is high on his drugs right now," Kuro growled, "I'll introduce him. His name is Zhou Wang. China's 2nd Player."

"Ayah," China groaned, seeing his 2nd Player. Lilly and I snickered at Zhou, who was on the floor drooling.

"Mum's not gonna like that," I giggled. Then I elbowed Lillic, who glared at me.

"No," She exclaimed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Just say your full name. They're not going to judge," Luciano told her. She sighed reluctantly.

"Fine! Lillic Adolfus Vargas," She growled.

"Why are you so reluctant when telling people your middle name?" Luciano groaned.

"Because in their's two's world, he's a bad guy. In our world, he's a war hero. So what if I don't want to tell people my middle name?" Lillic replied.

"Can someone please explain?" Prussia exclaimed. Luciano sighed.

"In yours and Dianne's world, you know who was behind that horrid WWII, right?" The Nations nodded.

"But what does that has to do with Lillic's middle name?" Prussia interrupted.

"I'm getting there so shut up," Luciano growled, "In our world, he was a hero. He saved many lives which included Jewish lives. Instead of his name being Adolf, though, his name was Adolfus. He had also saved my life too."

"Why didja need savin in the first place? I thought you were powerful enough to kick anyone's ass!" Prussia exclaimed. Lilly and I giggled.

"What makes you say that?" Luciano asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, you did unawesomely kick my awesome ass a bunch of times," Prussia answered. Lilly and I laughed loudly at that. Luciano opened one of his eyes.

"I only was able to kick your ass because you weren't at your full strength back then. If we had, back then, fought with our full strength, I would've lost horribly. If we fought now, though, I would still pound your ass into the dust even at your full strength," Luciano paused and let out a sigh then continued, "But going back to Adolfus, the reason why I needed saving in the first place was because my leader at the time had held some of my people and Irivina hostage. So I had no choice but to surrender or let them die. So I surrendered. Turned out to be a trap. He would've killed them had not Kuro, Lutz and Adolfus saved them. However, while they were busy helping Irivina and my people, my leader knocked me out and fled with me and his soldiers. Two days later I woke up in an experimental tank."

"That's where we came in," Torin replied, "Me being a Werewolf and Lavis being a Lupin, Adolfus and his soldiers were able to track and find Luciano with our help."

"What's a Lupin?" Japan asked.

"'Cousin of werewolves, Lupins are people who can transform into wolves. Often mistaken for werewolves, Lupins are known to be considered evil. However, that is not always true. It depends on their human's personality if they're evil or not. If you're a human and a Lupin allows you to watch them transform then that means that they trust you. Lupins love being scratched behind the ears and they will love you if you do that. Like wolves and their cousin werewolves, they're pack animals. Hurt their pack and even the Devil himself cannot save you. Like the white foxes they're notorious for being mischievous and love to play pranks. If a Lupin allows you to see them after they play a prank on you, it means that they want to play,'" I answered.

"Hold on a minute! Isn't that from a book, aru?" China exclaimed. I snickered.

"Yes, it's from 'The Truth about Mythical Monsters and Creatures,' and you're looking at the author of said book," I told them. China gawked and I laughed at his expression.

"Hold on a minute, aru! You're the one who got people to think up of theories that we Nations might exist! And how did that book of yours exist in our world too?" China exclaimed. I was silent for a few minutes before I bursted out laughing.

"Well, once upon a time yours world and mines were combined," I explained and then stopped for a few minutes, smiling sadly, I continued, "But our worlds were separated because of war between England's and I's kind."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of magic user are you? And why is it that your magic so…familiar?" England asked

Luciano put a hand on my shoulder and I held his hand.

"Before I tell you, I want to say that I have no intention of killing you whatsoever. So please don't think that I do," I began, "You all may know me as Dianne Elizabeth Streble but I also go by another name. The Hero of the Imagineers."

"I knew it," England growled, "Only evil people like you would want to lure us into a trap!"

"It's not a trap!" I exclaimed, "I really do want to patch things up between our kinds! You heard me yourself, I don't hate your kind! I wanted a peaceful solution, to talk this out! For both of our kinds!"

"Right! I bet you had nothing but murder on your mind!" England yelled at me.

"If I wanted to murder you, I would've done it ages ago! But I didn't! Doesn't that prove anything? That all I'm doing is for the best for both of our kinds? I trust you, England, so why can't you just trust me?" I shouted back.

"Because you don't don't deserve my trust, you filthy traitors!"

"I was never a traitor! My past self fought by _your_ side! She tried to stop the goddamned war!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT, ARU! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST EXPLAIN! SOME OF US ARE CONFUSED, ARU!" China yelled, interrupting us.

"Sorry about that, China," I apologized, "I will explain-"

"No, I will. You'll just tell them lies," England growled.

"How about both of you shut it and I'll explain!" Luciano exclaimed. England scoffed.

"And how do you know the lies she tells you?"

"She's the Guardian of this world and one of the previous Guardians fought by your side even though they were an Imagineer," Luciano answered, "Every once in a while, the current Guardian will get flashbacks of their previous lives and when they do, it's usually a flashback of how they died. That's how she knew about you, England. About how Engrina saved your life and stopped the war at the same time."

"You have no right to speak her name!" England yelled, "There's no way she was an Imagineer!"

I rolled down my sleeve and showed an insignia that was embedded on my arm. It was a fancy M with another fancy, upside-down M on top of the said upwards M.

"Proof enough?" I exclaimed. He stared at it in shock before he grabbed my arm to get a better look at it. A few minutes later, he let go of it. A slight glance to my right, I saw Italy relax and take his hand off of his sword he was about to pull out.

"What's that emblem?" China asked. I sighed as I rolled my sleeve back up.

"It's proof that not only am I an Imagineer but also that I'm the Guardian of this world, aka the Bridge World. I'll explain the Bridge World after," I told them.

"Anyways, an Imagineer is someone who can use their Imagination and turn it into a reality. For example, famous Imagineers included William Shakespeare, Edger Allen Poe, Leonardo da Vinci and many others. But an Imagineer's job is to protect the imaginations of beings, whether they're human, animal, mystic and/or etc. However, there are different ways Imagineers think are better to protect them," Luciano begin, "And it all started with The Imagineer War or as it's rather known, The Forgotten War. The war began because of a framed accusation. An innocent Imagineer was sentenced to death."

England scoffed at that and Luciano glared at him but continued, " _Anyways_ , back then, the Imagineer was loved by the majority of the people which included the King and Queen. When the two royalties heard about the false accusation, they were devastated and tried to prove his innocence, but alas, the people's choices overpowered them."

"The other Imagineers heard what had happened and started to revolt against the townspeople. Many Imagineers and others had died. All but one of the Imagineers were fighting against the citizens. Many families and friendships were torn apart."

"Of course, the witches and wizards were fighting on the side of the humans. Only one Imagineer was against the whole war. And that was Engrina. She wanted to talk it out peacefully but no one would listen to her. She died trying to stop the war. She stood literally in front of an entire army just to save one pathetic little wizard from being killed because he thought he could take on an entire fucking army by himself. She was known as a hero in the human's eyes but a traitor in the eyes of the Imagineers."

"A few days later after she died, a peace treaty was made and signed. That was when the new Guardian and the Guardian of your world separated, creating the Bridge World and the Celestial World. Fast forward years later, Dianne found out about being an Imagineer and discovered the history of the War. She wanted to follow Engrina's footsteps and make peace with the wizard-world. But because of what Imagineer-Type she was, there was nothing she could really do."

"And why is that? Because she's a bloody filthy Imagineer?" England scoffed. Then he was pushed out of the chair he was sitting in, courtesy of Lilly.

"Shut the fuck up and get your head out of the goddamned gutter, England!" Lilly yelled, "It's because the other Imagineers blame Death, Darkness and Night-Type Imagineers for losing the goddamned War! And she's all three of those Types! She lead and fought in a goddamned war against the other Imagineers because she and her kind were treated like slaves! The past leader did nothing, nothing, not a single goddamned thing about it! In fact, he actually encouraged it! She put him in his place and in jail! But now he's back and stronger than ever! She's asking for your help and you're refusing! I can't believe that you call yourself a fucking Gentleman! A girl is asking you for help and you're turning her down! A young girl who had _nothing_ to do with the War is asking for your goddamned help and you're refusing to help!"

England and Lilly started arguing with each other.

"Guys!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. They looked at me and I sighed, "Lilly, it's fine. It's Ar-England's choice whether he wants to help me or not. I'm sorry, England. I shouldn't have asked for your help. I just thought I'd tried at least."

I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door. I went to my bed and cried into my pillow for a few moments.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Italy and Luciano. May we come in?" Luciano answered.

"Sure," I replied.

"You didn't have to expect England to understand-" Luciano begin.

"I didn't expect him to. But I did expected him to at least not be cruel. I thought...that he would at least help. But...no," I buried my head into my pillow. Luciano brushed his hand through my hair as I sobbed through my pillow. He sang as he brushed my hair.

 _(Come Little Children, Italian)_

 _Luciano:_ **Venite piccoli bambini,**

 **vi portero lontano**

 **in una terra incantata.**

 **venite piccoli bambini,**

 **e arrivato il tempo di giocare**

 **qui nel mio giardino di ombre**

 **seguitemi dolci bambini, vi mostrero la via**

 **attraverso il dolore e i dispiaceri**

 **non piangete poveri bambini, perche e cosi la vita**

 **uccidendo bellezza e passione.**

 **fate silenzio ora cari bambini, deve essere questa la via**

 **per la stanchezza della vita e degli inganni.**

 **Riposate ora miei bambini, perche presto noi andremo lontano**

 **nella calma e nella quiete**

 **venite piccoli bambini, vi portero lontano**

 **in una terra incantata**

 **venite piccoli bambini, e arrivato il tempo di giocare**

 **qui nel mio giardino di ombre**

By time he finished, I had calmed down.

"That was beautiful," Italy complimented.

"Thank you," Luciano answered. Then they turned to me, "You okay now?"

I nodded.

* * *

 _ **Lithuania's POV**_

After Dianne left, Italy and Luciano followed her. She looked pretty upset...

"Who's Irivina, may I ask?" Prussia asked Klaus, breaking the tension.

"She's Hungary's 2nd Player," Klaus answered, "And she's my girlfriend."

Hungary snorted when she heard that, "She's your girlfriend? I don't believe you. I bet that she loves the Austria of your world and is just dating you because you forced her."

"Wow. So insensitive," Lutz exclaimed, "There's no way in hell Irivina would go back to that abusive, neglective bastard."

"There's no way. After we got Kugle out, there's no way that she would ever stay with Roland," Flavio growled.

"If Roland even thinks about showing his face ever again, I'll kill him," Issac snarled.

"After what he did to our child, it's no wonder he's in jail," Torin spat.

"If you heard her side of the story, Hungary, I bet you would think different," Klaus replied calmly, "Plus, I would never ever force her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"Wait, your child? Kugle's your child? Who's Roland and why is he in jail?" Poland exclaimed. I mentally sighed.

"Yes, Kugle, in our world, is adopted by Issac and I. Which makes them our child. Roland is Austria's 2nd Player and he's in jail for abuse, neglect, rape and attempted murder," Torin explained.

"Rape?" All of us 1st Players exclaimed.

"It's not really my story to tell," Klaus answered, "It's Luciano's, Irivina's and Flavio's."

"And we don't really tell it dued to the fact that it's...rather gory," Flavio replied. That was when I heard singing. I turned to the direction of the sound. Someone was singing in Italian. When I looked back, I saw that everyone else had noticed the singing too. I saw that Flavio had a tear forming in one of his eyes, Klaus was slightly surprised and Lutz was smiling.

"He rarely uses his SIREN voice...Dianne must of been really distressed by what happened," Klaus exclaimed.

"Siren...voice?" Prussia asked.

"You remember when Luciano told you about how he was captured and experimented on? Well, he was part of a project called Project SIREN. You know how there are stories of the mythical creatures called sirens? What Project SIREN was going to do with those who were captured and experimented on, they were changing their voices to lure soldiers from the enemy side and then their soldiers would kill the enemy soldiers, like the sirens in the legend. But that wasn't even really the worse of it. The Sirens, as they called Luciano and the others who were being experimented on, could use a high pitch screech that will not only make people bleed from the ears but could also blast them further than 500 meters. What they did to him and the others, many were angered by what _he_ did. Some of the victims never even recovered from the horror of what happened. Some even went insane. Anyways, Luciano rarely even uses his SIREN voice. He only ever uses it if anyone were distressed," Klaus explained, giving England a side-glare.

England scoffed, "What? Why are you blaming me for something she deserved?"

SMACK!

"Woah! What the hell, Oliver!" Kuro exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Oliver yelled, "Do you even know her like I do? No! You don't! You don't know a single thing about her! I was suicidal and she saved me!"

Tears streamed down his face, "She sacrificed a lot of things just to help us! She taught us that we weren't evil just because we did horrible things in our past! You don't know that child like we do! That child was the one who saw us for ourselves and not as some bastards who killed innocent people! I killed people because my brother, Allison, drove me insane! She saved me when I was at my lowest! And I would do the same for her...She taught me forgiveness. She forgave me for what I've done when I couldn't forgive myself. I would put my life on the line for her because she did the same for me. And she still does it. She puts her life on the line for just existing as she does. She saved me so many times and I would do the same for her. She cares too much for everyone. Even you, England. Yes it's true that she and I fought a lot but that doesn't mean a single thing when she on the battlefield. Because she would do _anything_ to keep the ones she cares about, alive. And I mean anything. She stood up to Allison when I, years older than her, couldn't. She got me out of his grip and she would do the same for you. And I would know. She cares way too much but I wouldn't have her any other way."

Then he walked away from England.

"I'm going to check up on Dianne," Oliver told them.

"Damn," Latvia exclaimed after Oliver left.

"Language!" Torin and I exclaimed.

"He can curse if he wants to," Lavis replied, "He's not a kid!"

"I have a feeling that we're gonna get along great," Latvia told Lavis.

"Same here," Lavis replied. Torin and I sighed.

"It kinda scares me about how alike you two and you two are," Klaus told us. Then a brown fluffy looking sphere hit Louis in the head, causing him to drop his cigarette.

"Gwag!" He exclaimed.

"Louis, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop smoking in the house! You know that Dianne cannot breath with smoke in the house!" The brown sphere exclaimed.

"Talking cat!" Japan yelled.

"Yes, yes, I'm a talking cat. Surprised?" The brown cat exclaimed, turning around, sighing. Klaus stepped on the cigarette, stopping it from burning.

"Very," Japan replied. The brown cat sighed, annoyed.

"Um, who are you?" Russia asked.

"Luciano-Neko or LuNeko for short," LuNeko answered. Then he turned to England, "And you! How insensitive can you be? I honestly can't believe you!"

"LuNeko!" Klaus exclaimed, "Calm down. Dianne's alright! She's with your human counterpart and Italy."

England scoffed, "She's a murderer, why should I be sensitive?"

"Because her hands are more pure than snow! She has never once murdered somebody! If she were to murder someone then it would be her own self!" LuNeko yelled at him. England looked slightly shocked but then erased it before anyone could supposedly noticed, "She suffers from depression! Life has been cruel to her and along with being a World Guardian, she has so much pressure put on her and she's just a child! A young child with a burden that's too heavy to bear! Do you know how much pain it causes her? She barely can sleep at night! How would you feel if you had that much pressure on you? I bet you wouldn't be able to sleep at night!" LuNeko yelled.

"Okay! Um, how about someone explain what The Bridge World is?" I exclaimed, wanting to change the topic.

I discreetly looked around the room, and saw that America, Canada and Klaus had relaxed; Latvia and Estonia looking slightly tense; Russia was interested in the conversations, curious to learn about a certain something. In what he wanted to learn about, I didn't know; Belarus staring murderous at the floor or at Poland, guess she was still angry about that earlier comment Poland said about Russia; everyone else suddenly got curious (Majority of us 1P!s), 'hmm'd (The 2nd Players), or scoffed (England).

* * *

 ** _Klaus' POV_**

"Okay! Um, how about someone explain what The Bridge World is?" Lithuania exclaimed, wanting to change the topic.

Smart move, kid. Smart move.

"In order to understand The Bridge World, you'd also need to understand the history of all three of our worlds. And the best way to explain it is to show it to you," I answered, "Lilly, Lillic?"

"Got it," They exclaimed and held hands, forming an ovel with their arms.

"Knowing, know, knew, knowledge, known, killers," I mumbled and like Stark's blueprints, the history and information appeared. The hologram surrounded us all and the entire room dimmed.

"To first know about The Bridge World, you must first know about how our worlds came to be. They were not always separate. Once, they were all one world," I explained, "Our worlds are not so different if you really think about it."

"There were three meteorites that crashed onto the Earths, years and years ago. From those three meteorites, three girls appeared. Those were the three first Guardians."

"The first Guardian was a girl with teal eyes that seemed to shine like water, and hair a bright red and yellow like a red and golden apple. She had the power of _wisdom_ and gave the gift of  choice. A young, bright and cheerful girl she was known as."

A picture of a young girl, looking similar to Lilly, danced and laughed as she moved around the room.

"Then the second Guardian was born with brown hair and brown eyes. She had the power of _imagination_ and gave the gift of  true sight. A young, shy and loving girl she was said to be."

Another picture of a different girl, looking almost like Dianne, was shown making a flower crown and was writing in a journal.

"Then finally, the third Guardian was a girl like the first Guardian but her eyes were an everchanging purple. With the powers of _intelligence_ , she gave the gift of curiosity. She was considered a young, smart and brave girl."

Another girl, similar to Lillic, was walking with her nose stuck in her book.

"They were the World Guardians."

"They were? What happened to them?" Prussia asked.

"The first and third Guardians were the First Human Personifications of Pangaea. The second, was a mortal. The Third World Guardian was scared that the monsters would hurt the others so she separated her world and the monsters from the others world. Then, they grew. Different, yet similar histories. The Second World Guardian kept reincarnating and reincarnating, each as different personalities and different people. Some of you all have even met different versions of her. The First World Guardian would always protect the Second and the Second would protect the Third and the Third protected the First. Fast forwards some years later, the Second and First World Guardian had to separate their worlds so that another war like what Luciano told you about would never happen again," I explained.

"What do you mean by, 'Some of you all have even met different versions of her?'" Ukraine asked.

"That's for Dianne to tell, not me," I answered, giving a slight smirk. Oho, when Prussia finds out, he's so gonna be shocked~

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter but I'll give you a few quotes that'll appear later in the story~**

"There's nothing wrong with being weak," Dianne quoted.

—

"So...you've been helping us? Without us knowing?"

"Yes. That's what I just said," Dianne answered.

 **Now for the questions:**

 **-What type of powers do you think Lilly has?**

 **-Why do you think Italy asked if Lilly's hair was naturally like the way it was?**

 **-When Italy was thinking about Lilly and Lillic, what do you think the last word Italy was going to 'say,' before Romano interrupted his thoughts?**

 **-Why did Germany have a feeling that he should listen to his heart and trust Lillic?**

 **-Why do you think only Dianne, Lilly and Italy notice that Lillic eyes change from their colorful emotionless purple to the demonic scary red and back?**

 **-** **'Oho, when Prussia finds out, he's so gonna be shocked~' Why do you think that Klaus thought that?**

 ** _PLEASE_ answer these questions! I'm curious to hear what you think!**


End file.
